It is well known that broadband Internet connectivity is becoming substantially more pervasive among consumers as a result of competition among service providers utilizing various different technologies (e.g., cable, digital subscriber line (DSL), satellite). In many households personal computers (PCs) constitute the primary users of the bandwidth furnished by these broadband connections. In order to facilitate sharing of the Internet connection among PCs in a given household, a variety of “wired” and “wireless” home networking technologies have been utilized.
As a result of the impracticality of installing Ethernet cable throughout a residence, RF-based wireless networking technology is becoming increasingly commonplace among consumers. Although systems based upon the 802.11b, or “Wi-Fi”, wireless networking standard may currently be the most pervasive, versions of the 802.11 standard offering increased bandwidth have been introduced and yet higher-bandwidth approaches have been proposed.
The increased bandwidth available within the home has increased the usage of a number of different services, such as Internet-based delivery of digital audio, video and graphic content. However, since many of these services are facilitated by a desktop or notebook PC capable of communication over a broadband Internet connection, users are forced to remain proximate to their respective computers in order to utilize such services. Although other strategies to leverage the availability of broadband Internet connectivity within the home are currently being developed, many of these approaches involve creation of a relatively powerful, costly centralized communications “hub” (e.g., a PC with enhanced media capabilities, or a multi-purpose cable set-top box). Unfortunately, this typically requires either the purchase of an expensive hardware device or extended subscription plan, and constrains the extent to which Internet-enabled entertainment or other services are enjoyed outside of the immediate vicinity of the centralized hub device.
Accordingly, the increasing availability of wireless bandwidth within the home and elsewhere creates an opportunity for economically leveraging this bandwidth in a flexible, consumer-friendly manner.